Boondocks season 4 episode 1: I want to fly
by KODfreak
Summary: Cindy learns a lesson not to trust strangers


_Intro:_

_**Let's say that Boondocks was continued of a fourth season. It wasn't owned by Aaron McGruder anymore, for he left the show, and turned it over to a man. And that man's name was Roger Bennett. **_

_Live action shot of Mr. Bennett wearing a suit and tie and sitting on a bench in a park._

"Hello boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight's show is about the possibility of exploring the outer regions of the world. I am of course talking about a certain someone who wants to fly. She wants to fly. You may know her as Cindy McPhearson."

_The scene changes to an animated intro. The intro starts with a multi colored background with the Boondocks theme song. A ghostly image of Mr. Bennett appears, then fades away. Huey appears on the screen, and disappearing and reappearing and striking poses or practicing moves. Jazmine appears next to Huey, who giggles at him making him role his eyes. Next Riley comes on screen and strikes poses and punches at the air. Cindy comes up from behind him and hugs him. _

"The story starts atop the hill, which is now surrounded by new buildings, as this is in later years, for the children are now in high school. Riley Freeman and Cindy McPhearson are ditching school" The voice of Mr. Bennett says.

"Yo Reezy, that cloud looks like an airplane." Cindy said.

"Yeah, and that one looks like one of dem flying dinosaurs." Replied Riley.

"Yeah, and that one looks like a flying saucer."

"And that one looks like me in a huge plane firing at all my gang rivals. And it looks like I'm saying take that bitches!"

"No it doesn't!" Cindy told him.

"Well, at least I think it does."

The two kept looking at the clouds.

"You know something? I think it would be really cool to fly." Cindy stated.

"Like in a plane?"

"No, like grow wings and fly through the sky."

"Oh. You do know people can't do that?"

"I know, I was just sayin that it would be cool, you know?"

Riley snapped his fingers.

"You know what? Mr. Bennett said he had something like that!"

"He did?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" 

**Voice of Bennett: **I was their biology teacher, but I was mostly a professor inventing new ways of travel.

"Mr. Bennett!" Riley yelled bursting into his room with Cindy close behind. The room was empty, as the class has already ended.

"Riley, Cindy, you two are much too late!"

"Never mind that! Cindy wants to know if you have anything that will make her fly." 

"Fly?"

"High in the sky!" Cindy added.

"Well, I am inventing something, but it needs work. You will have to come back later."

"But I want to fly now!" yelled Cindy.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to wait. And whatever you do, don't talk to that no good Brian. He will try to sell you flight but don't trust him! It might mean the end of your life." Bennett said sternly. Riley and Cindy walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Don't worry C-merph, we'll get you to fly somehow." Riley told her as they walked out the front door. They then walked down the sidewalk as a man jumped out at them.

"Hello kiddies, I overheard your conversation that you wanted to fly. I got just the thing." He said taking out a bottle.

"Alright!" squealed Cindy.

"Uh C-merph, didn't Bennett tell us not to trust this guy?"

"Oh Riley, it couldn't be that bad." Cindy answered being handed the potion. She gulped it down.

"Hmm, well I don't feel GAH!"

"Cindy!" Riley yelled.

Cindy sprouted two white feathered wings.

"Look at me! I can fly!" she said thrusting into the air. Riley watched in amazement as she flew high above the clouds.

"My god. She can fly. You did it. You son of a bitch you did it!" Riley told Brian.

"Yes, for now." He answered which made Riley feel a surge of fear. He looked over at Brian who grinned evilly.

In the sky Cindy kept flapping the wings until they stopped moving.

"What's going on? AHHHH!" Cindy screamed as she fell. She then screamed and flailed her limbs as she fell toward the ground. Riley ran after her. He watched in horror as she was falling toward Uncle Ruckus's house. Ruckus opened the door to see Cindy falling toward him.

"Good thing I installed this trap for that jungle bunny acting gurl." He said as he pushed a button, and Cindy screamed as the axes swung down and cut off her wings.

"CINDY!" yelled Riley.

_**The next day…**_

Riley and Cindy were sitting on a park bench. Riley kept laughing at Cindy because the axes cut off her pony tails, which made them short.

"AAHHHAHHAH!" Riley laughed.

"Very funny, Riley." She said pouting in the other direction. Riley looked at her for a moment and felt guilty.

"But, you know what? I think you look kind of cute with short hair." He commented.

Cindy looked at him and blushed.

"Thanks Riley." She said hugging him. Riley held her in his arms.

Mr. Bennett came running up to them.

"Guys! I just finished the potion! Take a drink!" he said handing them too small cups. They drank, and both of them sprouted white feathered wings. They then thrusted into the air and soared high above the clouds. Riley was a little nervous, so he grabbed Cindy's hand. Cindy looked back at him and smiled.

_**The scene changes back to Mr. Bennett sitting on the bench.**_

"You know, the lesson here is not to trust strangers, no matter what they say they will give you. Good bye boys and girls!" Bennett said as he waved good bye.

_**Stay tuned for next time's episode, where a certain mechanical plant has a mind of its own. **_


End file.
